


baby it's cold outside

by germany



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, eichi could die at any second, its fucking cold outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germany/pseuds/germany
Summary: None too gently the breath was forced out of his lungs, bursting forth in a cloud of crystals from the cold. It was sucked up as Tsukinaga threw himself up towards him and attacked with his mouth, his teeth smashing against Tenshouin’s only made things seem to be more urgent, as well as give the blond a thought of endearment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im not creative have pwp its been months and i have 20 other fics i cant finsih but i did this in 2 hours  
> this is unedited ofc

None too gently the breath was forced out of his lungs, bursting forth in a cloud of crystals from the cold. It was sucked up as Tsukinaga threw himself up towards him and attacked with his mouth, his teeth smashing against Tenshouin’s only made things seem to be more urgent, as well as give the blond a thought of endearment. All thoughts were torn from him however as the harsh grip on his clothes moved to his hips, shoving him harder against the stone behind him.  
  
“Tsukinaga-kun,” his breath is already labored, although they both know that he likes the rough way that he’s being pushed around, living for the reckless treatment. “Should we not… go inside, perhaps?”  
  
It’s difficult to speak as the redhead sinks his teeth into his throat. While it was merely a gentle prod at first, soon the sharp canines pierce his skin and he’s shivering more than from the chill of snow that’s falling overhead. Callous hands rip his shirt from his pants and invade, like ice they slip down his chest, pressing insistently at all the places that Leo likes to touch. It’s even more difficult not to smile down at him than to speak.  
  
“Can’t,” Tsukinaga begins, hastily,but doesn’t finish. Instead, his hands sliding further and pressing their icy touch against the blonde's nipples, nails digging into the sensitive area without abandon. It was that moment that Tenshouin did not care, he only wanted what Tsukinaga wanted, only wanted those hands all over him, no matter how cold he was or how sick it could make him.  
  
“Okay, okay,” He says, attempting to be soothing, despite the fact that he can barely breathe. The cold was stealing his oxygen, but the intensity of the redhead only made it worse. “Ah,” Tenshouin gasps, the sound devolving into an open-mouthed moan while Tsukinaga licks over the wound he left, pressing his lips in soft kisses afterward.  
  
Although the redhead is always warm, the snow on the ground is making his feet numb, and the cold in the air is making his throat sore. Therefore, even though he wants those hands to touch him forever, those lips to love on him for the rest of his life, he chokes out a “hurry, more.”  
  
There isn’t any hesitation before Tsukinaga presses his body fully against the blond, little gasps dripping from his lips when he’s shoved back again against the cold wall, a knee making it between his legs to press against the forming erection there.  
  
With the persistence that the redhead always has, it’s not long until it's more than forming, standing at attention because of the harsh rub of the fabric and the warmth of his knee. To keep himself steady he moves his hands from the wall to the shorter boy's shoulders, head dropping down to his ears, overextended pants pushing hot air over his ear.  
  
“Please,” Tenshouin whispers, barely audible, “please, ‘Ousama’, please…”  
  
The begging riles him on just as the blond had hoped, hands getting more desperate, one jerking down his pants to free his arousal, and before he can even notice Tsukinaga’s dick is pressed against his own, hand wrapping around them both (impressive) before quickly stroking them in a brazen speed that should be nothing short of painful.  
  
Love is the only word he can use to describe it, however, the way that the hand pulls him tightly against Tsukinaga’s erection, the fast pace, the warm dribble of their precum as both get there far too quickly. The thrust of the redhead’s hips has him moaning, needy sounds playing to the tune of his name, head full of what would come later when they’re alone in his bedroom.  
  
It’s too much, his own imagination, and he’s thankful yet regretful when he cums, his seed covering the redhead’s hand and a sharp cry leaving his mouth. The redhead knows he’s sensitive but doesn’t stop, hand pulling with just as much force, and it makes Tenshouin whimper weakly.  
  
“Cum,” he pleads in a soft tone, kissing the boy’s temple, head, ear, everything he can reach as he leans his weak body against him. “Cum for me, Tsukinaga-kun.”  
  
There’s a grunt when he does, the feeling of the redhead’s arousal pulsing against his spent dick makes him gasp, the warmth of his cum joining Tenshouin’s which has already started to cool forces him to keep himself soft, telling himself that there is more to come in an environment that doesn’t double his chances to die, and he holds Tsukinaga close.  
  
“Let’s go,” he begins when he feels right, hands slipping from the boy’s shoulders to fix his pants. This seems to snap the redhead from his reverie, and he readjusts himself as well. Tenshouin pushes himself off the wall and begins to walk away, but his hand is caught by the other.  
  
When he turns to look at him, he can’t catch Tsukinaga’s eyes, and only sees the tips of his ears going red. It could be because of the cold, but… With a wry smile, he takes the hand and they continue walking with intertwined fingers.


End file.
